


Ночной гость

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Который вообще час? — голос Минхо звучал все еще хрипло и сонно. Ньют услышал шуршание, затем всплеск, звон и тихий мат — в поисках телефона Минхо, как всегда, снес с тумбочки стакан с водой. — Три утра! Кто может ломиться к нам в три утра?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночной гость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle-2016 для команды WTF Thomas Brodie-Sangster 2016

Домофон разрывался надрывными трелями. Ньют со стоном натянул на голову одеяло. Звон не прекратился. Он вытащил из-под Минхо подушку и накрылся ею. К звону добавилось недовольное бурчание Минхо:

— Ты охренел, Ньют? — После непродолжительной борьбы ему удалось отвоевать свою подушку обратно.

— Охренел тот, кто прорывается к нам среди ночи, — недовольно пробурчал Ньют, пытаясь зарыться теперь под свою подушку.

— Который вообще час? — голос Минхо звучал все еще хрипло и сонно. Ньют услышал шуршание, затем всплеск, звон и тихий мат — в поисках телефона Минхо, как всегда, снес с тумбочки стакан с водой. — Три утра! Кто может ломиться к нам в три утра?!

Трели не прекращались. 

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — Ньют нехотя потянулся и сел, опираясь на спинку кровати, — кто может к нам ломиться в такое время. Иди, открывай. — Ньют пнул Минхо в бок.

— Почему я?! — недовольно простонал Минхо.

— Он твой друг и сокурсник.

— Как будто ты с ним не бухаешь каждую пятницу!

Трели прекратились. Ньют с Минхо выжидающе переглянулись.

— Пронесло?

В следующий миг раздался раздражающий птичий щебет дверного звонка и стук в дверь. Ругнувшись, Минхо принялся выбираться из-под одеяла.

— Осторожно, во...

Мат и грохот падающего тела опередили предупреждение Ньюта.

— ...да на полу.

Со стоном поднявшись, Минхо прошлепал по луже из спальни в коридор. Ньют услышал звук открывающихся замков и звон цепочки. Потом грохот, стон и недовольное:

— Вы что, спите, что ли? Я тут уже час мерзну! Протрезветь даже успел...

Ньют вздохнул, откинул одеяло и встал. Спать теперь им не придется. Глянув на лужу у кровати, он вновь вздохнул, достал из комода полотенце и быстро протер пол — за тряпкой идти было лень, а Минхо же совершенно точно и второй раз забудет о луже и опять растянется.

К тому моменту, когда, позевывая и подтягивая сползающие пижамные штаны, Ньют выбрался на кухню, там уже горел яркий свет и закипал чайник.

— Ньют! Приве-е-е-ет! — радостно расплылся в улыбке Томас. Он сидел на стуле, сгорбившись, из кармана помятого пиджака свисал не менее мятый галстук, да и в общем сам Томас выглядел каким-то помятым и потасканным.

— Ну, привет. — Ньют подошел к Минхо, который, сердито сложив руки на груди, подпирал кухонные шкафчики и хмурился на Томаса. Положив руку ему на плечо, Ньют легонько погладил его и кивнул на шкафчики:

— Давай я чашки достану?

Минхо чуть-чуть смягчился и улыбнулся Ньюту. Поцеловав его в щеку, он отодвинулся, давая доступ к полкам. Ньют достал чашки, раскидал по ним пакетики с ромашковым чаем, дождался финального свистка чайника и разлил кипяток.

— Ну, рассказывай, какая нелегкая тебя к нам занесла.

— Не поверите, — Томас вцепился в кружку, вдыхая аромат ромашки, — я домой ехал. По крайней мере, я был уверен в этом, когда говорил таксисту адрес. Но по пьяни напутал. И когда понял, что приехал не домой, а к вам, таксист уже уехал, а телефон у меня сел еще на середине пути. Ну, я решил, что раз уж я тут, вы не будете против приютить меня на ночь. — Он виновато развел руками и отхлебнул чаю.

Ньют усмехнулся. Минхо фыркнул:

— С учетом того, что ты у нас проводишь четыре вечера в неделю из семи, я даже не удивлен.

— Ммм... Извините?

Минхо покачал головой.

— Томас, я тебя искренне люблю, но... не мог бы ты попытаться каждый раз, напиваясь, не приезжать к нам? Ладно, я понимаю, почему ты в таком состоянии к Терезе не едешь, но у меня тоже личная жизнь, которая включает в себя ночь наедине с моим мужчиной и ленивое утро с сексом и завтраком в постель. А не побудку среди ночи и лицезрение твоей похмельной рожи с утра вместо совместного приготовления завтрака. 

Томас с каждым словом все больше и больше сникал. И без того помятый и разбитый, он совсем скрючился на стуле, уткнулся носом в чашку и попытался стать как можно более незаметным.

— Минхо. — Ньют положил руку ему на колено и предупредительно сжал. У Томаса явно что-то произошло, и он пытался скрыть это за показной бравадой и улыбками. — Томас, — позвал Ньют. — Что-то случилось?

— Угу. Вот. — Томас полез во внутренний карман пиджака и достал оттуда черную бархатную коробочку. Поставив ее на стол, он подтолкнул ее в сторону сидящих напротив Ньюта и Минхо. Минхо взял коробочку в руки и открыл — в ней лежало аккуратное золотое кольцо с небольшим камнем.

— Я сегодня делал предложение Терезе. Она... она сказала, что ей очень жаль, но она не может. Пять лет! Мы были вместе пять лет! Ладно, когда она отказалась съехаться три года назад — мало ли какие заморочки у человека, может, ей нужна была иллюзия независимости. Ладно, когда она каждый год отказывалась ездить к моим родителям на День Благодарения и Рождество — в конце концов, у нее тоже своя родня, и немаленькая, всех не объедешь... Но я думал, что она... и я... что мы... Пять лет! — Он отставил кружку и уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Пять лет и «Прости, Томас, но ты слишком легкомысленный. Мне хорошо с тобою, но ты не семейный человек».

Ньют с Минхо сидели молча, смотрели на переливающийся под искусственным светом камень в тонкой золотой оправе. Томас беззвучно плакал.

Томас любил Терезу, Ньют это знал. Не понимал, потому что их с Терезой отношения как-то не были особо близкими и теплыми. Но то, что Тереза для Томаса — и солнце, и луна, было понятно по тому, как Томас смотрел на нее, как он говорил о ней, каким мечтательным становился, вспоминая о ней.

Минхо молча встал, обошел стол и обнял Томаса за плечи. Как переживать такие моменты, он не знал, но социальный контракт лучшего друга обязывал к поддержке — моральной и физической.

Они просидели молча около получаса. Потом Ньют встрепенулся и потянул Томаса за руку.

— Пойдем, я постелю тебе на диване. Минхо, дай ему полотенце, пусть сходит в душ.

— Я не хочу в душ, я хочу спать.

— Сходи в душ сейчас или не жалуйся на свое похмелье завтра, — ультимативно заявил Ньют.

Томас застонал и посмотрел на Минхо:

— Он у тебя тиран.

— Есть такое. Но скажи спасибо, что он у меня понимающий и не ревнивый, — усмехнулся Минхо, поднимая Томаса со стула и пиная в сторону ванной. — Иди, твоя одежда в нижнем ящике в коридоре, а полотенце я сейчас дам.

Из душа Томас выбрался посвежевший и окончательно протрезвевший.

— Ложись. — Ньют кивнул на диван. — На журнальном столике — вода и аспирин. Мы постараемся тебя с утра не разбудить, и ты уж, будь добр, сделай нам такую же милость.

Томас, уже устроившись на диване, обнял подушку и посмотрел на друзей снизу вверх:

— Спасибо! Серьезно — большое спасибо! Парни, я вас люблю.

— Мы тебя тоже, — усмехнулся Минхо, потрепав его по макушке. — Спокойной ночи!

Они с Ньютом выключили свет и пошли в спальню. Ньют юркнул обратно под одеяло, сворачиваясь уютным клубочком и приглашающе приподняв край для Минхо. Минхо поставил колено на кровать, а затем, спохватившись, выглянул из спальни и предупредил Томаса:

— Но только если ты снова вылакаешь последнее молоко — урою лично, не посмотрев на смягчающие обстоятельства!

С дивана раздалось что-то, подозрительно напоминающее то ли плач, то ли смех, и Томас сказал:

— Не трону я твое драгоценное молоко. Спокойной ночи!

— Ночи, — хмыкнул Минхо, затем залез-таки под одеяло к Ньюту и притянул его к себе. Ньют устроился поудобнее, уткнувшись носом в шею и вдыхая знакомый запах тепла и Минхо.

Некоторое время они лежали в тишине. Затем, когда Ньют уже начал проваливаться в блаженную дымку полусна, Минхо заговорил:

— Ньют, я тут подумал...

— Если ты сейчас же не заткнешься и не ляжешь спать, мой ответ будет «нет», — пробурчал Ньют, пряча улыбку в плече Минхо.

— Спокойной ночи, — улыбнулся Минхо, целуя его в висок.

Дождавшись, когда дыхание Минхо выровняется, Ньют прошептал:

— Все равно без кольца не считается.


End file.
